Off of the Ground
by ElCarnero
Summary: Five years after the war, Team Avatar has separated in order to help restore the four nations. A letter from Zuko invites them all back together to celebrate and catch up. Toph feels a familiar flutter at the thought of seeing Aang again, and Aang starts to feel the spark between them. Of course, everything between the two never reached a simple conclusion. Aang/Toph


**A/N: So, this is my first real attempt at writing fiction. While I do not think this is not the best I could of done, I am satisfied with it as of right now. I hope to produce a chapter every week or sooner, and while I have a general idea of where I am going with this story, most of this chapter was on the fly. I believe that this part reflects my disorganization and with future chapters I hope to be more organized as I consider that to be my weakest point. Also, future chapters will vary in length. I thought about splitting this into two chapters, but really wanted to get something rolling at the very least. I had just finished rewatching the series and absolutely love the idea of this couple. I have not read the graphic novels or seen the Legend of Korra, so this story will not follow those lines. The rating is for safety purposes and it may change in the future. Lastly, I do not own or have any rights to these characters or the franchise and I am merely being creative with already established ones. That being said, I hope you enjoy and leave some constructive criticism so that I may continue to grow as a writer.**

**Prologue**

The war was over and the heroes had spent their evening rejoicing in the Jasmine Dragon. The celebration was the first time that they all were able to relax without the worry of tomorrow. However, it was all too soon that the reality of the situation had begun to sink in as they all slowly realized that it was the dawn of a new era, and the end of an era when they spent every day in one another's presence. It was time for them to part ways in order to stitch the four nations back together and continue to promote the peace that was now set in place.

They all had awoken at dawn to begin their farewells to each other outside the tea shop. Iroh could see the sorrow as clear as day on their faces, "Fear not young ones, you have shared a magnificent journey together that has created an inseparable bond that will keep you united, much like the elements themselves that have stood together through all of time. Never forget that you are always closer than you think, and that you are always welcome here."

"Thanks, Uncle," Zuko cracked a smile and grasped Mai's hand, "Good luck to each of you. I know we all have a great deal of work to still do. I will be working diligently to restore the honor of the Fire Nation and I would not think myself capable of it without every single one of you helping me to grow into the person I am now. He embraced each of them and took his leave with Mai at his side.

"Dad and I are going back home to help reconstruct the layout of the South Pole. The Northern Water Tribe, gave me several ideas that I think will help us grow and thrive like we did before the war. Katara, I will see you when you get back from the north. Say hi to Yue's father for me while you are up there."

"I will Sokka, and I will definitely be bringing several new benders back with me as well."

"Of course, I know you will make us proud. Aang, make sure she arrives safely, and never forget that you are like a little brother to me and I am always ready to help you if you need it! No funny business with my sister either bud, I have a sixth sense that will tell me if anything is going on."

Aang laughed, "No worries Sokka, I am but a noble monk."

"Right," he turned and gave Toph a big hug the lifted her off the ground, "and you should start playing nice."

Toph did not enjoy being lifted away from her only form of sight, but appreciated the hug regardless. She punched him in the arm, as was her way of showing affection, which left him rubbing where the blow had landed, "I have no on-earthly idea what you are talking about Sokka! I am a perfect princess!"

They all giggled at this and with that Sokka took off, leaving just the three of them in front of the Jasmine Dragon. Katara ran up and gave Toph a hug before she could protest, but Toph did not hesitate to return it for once. She figured after all this time with the Sugar Queen, she could be sweet as well for once.

"Take care Toph, I know you will blow all of the other earthbenders away with how amazing you are."

"I think you will blow a few waterbenders away yourself when they learn that you are going to be their teacher and you are not the frail girl that you look Katara."

With that the embrace was broken and Katara began to walk away, but stopped right next to Aang. Toph felt Aang and Katara share a kiss, and she instantly felt the pang in her heart. She had felt it when they had first kissed on the balcony as well. She felt guilty for feeling this, they were both so dear to her and she truly wanted to be happy for them. She just could never shake the feelings she had for the young airbender since that day on the island that Roku had lived on. She will never forget the feeling she had when his hand took ahold of hers. She had only seen him as a friend up until that point, but when her hand connected with his, she could not describe what had happened, but her heart had begun to race and her stomach felt like it was in knots. It was as if something inside her was suddenly trying to lift her into the air but could not escape.

She knew she should let the tender moment between the two continue, but she, of course, resulted to interrupting the moment with the sarcasm she was so accustomed to, "Jeez, you two! Get a room will ya! I can practically see the saliva being swapped five seconds from now."

Aang chuckled and Katara blushed and Toph noticed her walking toward Appa. She assumed it was to wait to have a private goodbye.

"What about you Toph? What will you do now?"

"Well Twinkle Toes, that King Bumi has a creative approach to earthbending. So, I thought I would go and train with him in Omashu for a bit, stop by Gaoling and see my parents, and continue to demonstrate that I am the world's greatest earthbender," she flashed her grin that held all of her confidence and pride at the last part. "Where is the great Avatar heading now?"

"Actually, I am going to the North Pole with Katara."

Toph felt her grin slide off her face, and the tug on her heart string once again. She was quick to turn the situation into a joke to keep Aang from noticing her swiftly changing disposition, though she thought he would be too dense to notice it, "Ah, going to get all warm and cozy with Sugar Queen by a fire are you? Maybe, I should let Sokka know that there really is going to be some funny business."

"That's not it at all, I mean, we are going to spend some time together... wait, not that kind though, I mean we do want to have some private time. Not that kind of private though!"

Toph gave him a swift jab in the arm, "Chill Twinkle Toes, I'm just giving you a hard time."

"Right," he took a breath to calm himself, "I'm hoping to find people interested in the Air Nomad ways and possess the potential to airbend. I don't know if I will be successful, but I have to try, Then, I am going to meet up with Teo at the Northern Air Temple and bring airbending back into the world."

Toph could not restrain herself; she threw herself at him and embraced him. She felt him taken aback at the sudden display of intimacy from the blind girl, but wrapped his arms around her after the initial surprise had worn off. She nuzzled her head against his chest and wondered how long it would be before she saw him again, if he would be successful in his journey, and what he would do if he was not. She knew he would not fail though. She saw the determination in him when she first met him, even if he did not see it in himself at times.

"You can do it Aang, didn't I tell you before? You've got the stuff," she looked up and met what she hoped was his gaze. "I'll miss you, you know?"

"I'll miss you too Toph."

Just like that, it was time to go their separate ways. She felt Aang and Katara leave the ground and heard the call of "yip, yip." Toph waved, not knowing if they were waving back or not, and after a few moments she was left alone in the streets of Ba Sing Se. Alone, like she had been so many times before. It had never felt this painful before though, and she felt the tears start to cascade down hear face before she began to truly cry. She wondered if she would ever see any of them again, if she would ever stop being jealous of Katara and be happy for her instead, and, most of all, if she would ever get to share her feeling with the boy that swept her off her feet. She was so distracted from her sorrow that she did not notice Iroh until he put an arm on her shoulder.

"Such a lovely young girl should fret not, for love is both fleeting and lasting. If it is fleeting then she need not worry. If it is lasting, then she will have her opportunity."

Toph cleared her throat, "how did you know?"

"Time can reveal many secrets to a person, and love is one of those things."

**Chapter 1: A Pleasant Breeze**

"_Listen up you dunder-heads, if you can survive the trials I put you through, then there will be no enemy that can stand against you." –General Toph Bei Fong_

Toph was making her usual pass through the training grounds, shouting at those that were not in proper form. Her voice had lost its childish tone and had evolved into a much more mature, womanly one that carried all of the authority of a commander, but still managed to hold the sweetness of a noble's daughter, "Use a wider stance," she instructed to many newbies as she crossed the yard. Some got the message, others found their legs being earthbended into the proper distance, which resulted in many being caught off guard and falling to the ground.

Five years in Omashu had made Toph into one of the fastest advancing soldiers in the Earth Kingdom. Bumi saw the natural fighter in her, and had suggested she may enjoy the trials of being in the military. Toph agreed, but also thought he enjoyed seeing grown men get shown up by a tiny, blind girl. She earned respect swiftly, and was quick to advance to a position where she was instructing new, young earthbenders that wanted to serve their kingdom, as well as showing some seasoned veterans a new trick or two also. After four years, she had already achieved the rank of general, but still preferred to spend more time on the training grounds. There was something rewarding about teaching the minds of her people while still continuing to refine her own art, not to mention she got to boss people around, but there was something else to it as well. It reminded her of a time when she had great friends around her and the freedom of the world beneath her feet.

"You all need to be as stubborn as the rock you try to mold to your will! If you can do that, then you will learn to be a great earthbender! Work hard and show me you've got the stuff!" She left the grounds and made her way toward her office. She had barely stepped off the grounds when she felt the quick steps of what could only be a messenger fast approaching her.

"General Bei Fong, the King requests your presence immediately; he says it is of great importance!"

Toph new better than the poor kid, and knowing King Bumi it was probably something along the lines of running out of food to feed Flopsy. However, it never bothered the blind woman to visit him. They shared a wicked sense of humor, which reminded her of the laughs that she, Aang, and Sokka would share. She also found the "Mad Genius" to be very wise, thought his wisdom was hidden very well behind his cryptic puzzles.

"Yeah, yeah... I'll make my way there in good time." She felt no need to rush, as she began to make her way to the palace. She would normally earthbend her way up the great slopes that Omashu sat upon, but she felt like stretching her legs a bit and decided to walk the great steps instead. Not to mention it felt like such a lovely day, with the gentle breeze against her skin and the sun kissing her with its warmth.

She heard the laughter and joy of people all around her and she smiled at the peace that had overtaken the world, though she felt that some mischief might be in order. One gathering in particular caught her attention. She felt the vibrations of a large crowd near her and the roar of laughter and amazement emanating from it. "I guess there's a big show in town," she pondered aloud, but even still the crowd felt larger than the usual shows that came by.

It was not long before she reached the palace doors, not waiting for the palace guards to open them; she merely bent the metal doors open herself as had become her custom. The King of Omashu was scratching his giant pet on the stomach, laughing and snorting as usual. "Ah, welcome Toph, I have a letter for you to read, and you will be glad to see who it is from," she sensed him raise the rolled-up parchment to her face and he paused for a moment waiting for her to respond, "Well, aren't you excited to see this?"

"Hilarious Bumi, I may have learned to write, but you know I still can't see words and seals."

Bumi snorted, "Ah, of course, how silly of me! It's from your dear friend, Fire Lord Zuko. It reads as follows:

_My dear friends,_

_Much time has passed since we have seen each other last. With the upcoming anniversary of the end of the war, I thought it would be a wonderful time to get together and celebrate. I know we all have been terribly busy, but I thought we could take some time off to relax on Ember Island. I miss you all a great deal and hope to see you there in the next few days._

_With great respect,_

_Zuko_

Toph smiled at the words that were read aloud to her. She was filled with excitement at the idea of being with all of her old friends again. She had not heard from any of them since she last received a letter from Suki and Katara about two years ago. The proposition of relaxing on the beach and catching up with them was impossible to resist. Not to mention she had to wonder if Aang would be there.

From what she had gathered from the letter from Katara, nobody had seen or heard from him since they parted ways at the North Pole. It had been the end of their relationship as well. Katara had said that Aang had felt she was too motherly and dutiful, while Katara had felt him to spirited and carefree. Thus, they had stopped their relationship and decided to remain friends. News that both filled Toph with sadness and guilt filled excitement.

She thought after all this time, having dated and spoke with other men, she would have gotten over Aang. To a certain extent she had, but the mere thought of the large-eared monk filled her with that same feeling that she had felt that time on Roku's island. "I don't suppose you would have any issues with me taking some time off? Or do I have to beat the snot out of you to convince you that I've earned it?"

Bumi crackled with laughter at the fiery spirit of the young earthbender he had grown to know so well, "Of course not, in fact, why don't you come with me out to my balcony and we can discuss your travel arrangements. There's quite a pleasant breeze today. Out there on my balcony, you might describe it as unforgettable."

"Thanks for the offer, but I will make better time on my own," she turned and left for the steps to go start packing.

"Suit yourself, but you're missing out."

Toph made her way down stairs at a swift pace this time, using her bending to speed her up. She was elated to be on her way and could not wait to see them all again. She passed by the gathering from earlier, but this time it had grown larger still. Something about this gathering aroused her curiosity, and despite the excitement she had to hurry and pack, she had to know what had gathered such a large crowd. She began to push her way through all the people so that she may get a clear sense of the vibrations of the group that had so captivated all of these spectators. Normally, she would have been able to sense what was going on, but she could only get a fuzzy, unclear picture with so many people. That was something that fueled Toph's curiosity even further; she continued to push through more and more of the audience and still could not get a clear image of what was going on.

Finally, she reached the front, when she sensed the light footsteps against the ground. Her adrenaline started to surge, and she began to move without realizing it. She felt the wind at her back and she leaped at the small figure of what she was sure could only be one person.

"Twinkle Toes, I'm so glad that you are here!"

The two crashed to the ground as she pulled the small figure into a powerful hold. "Oh wow, I had heard that airbenders were a rare sight, but I had no clue that I would receive this kind of attention from such a beautiful woman."

It became instantly clear to Toph that it was not Aang that she had just tackled to the ground. Of course it is not him, she thought, it has been five years and there is no way that he would still be the small boy he had been. She felt the blush quickly spread across her face as the embarrassment set in. What a sight she must have been to the people; a respected general of the city tackling a young boy on the street. She realized that it was not just the one boy either, but two others as well. She stood up and began to profusely apologize to the three when his words started to sink in.

"Wait, did you say airbenders?"

He smiled proudly, quick to confirm what he had said, "Yea! I know, I know, how amazing it must be to see one when many had thought them all gone but the Avatar. However, that is no longer the case!"

What he said went in one ear and right out the other after he had confirmed that he was an airbender. The gears in Toph's head began to work rapidly as she thought back to what Bumi had said to her before she had parted. _There's quite a pleasant breeze today. Out there on my balcony, you might describe it as unforgettable._ She took off in an instant, like a bat out of hell, bending the earth beneath to propel her back up toward the palace. Her heart was pounding in her ears, as she realized what the Earth King had meant by her travel arrangements and a pleasant breeze, and an unforgettable one at that. She could not believe that she had been blind to his cryptic words when she had been able to easily decipher them in the past. The news of the reunion had thrown her off.

She came to the metal door and bent it right off of its hinges, and she sensed the vibrations of his voice, filled with laughter as he pet Flopsy who was licking his face. It was much deeper and had lost any trace of the young boy that he once was, though it stilled contained all of the joy that he had possessed back then. The man that now stood before her had grown quite a bit, but he still had those same soft steps.

Aang smiled as he turned to his former Sifu, "Hey Toph, long time, no see!"


End file.
